Hello Everyone (episode)
Hello Everyone is a the first episode of Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!. Plot Anthony introduces himself by singing a nursery rhyme adaption whilst playing an accoustic guitar. Simon introduces himself by singing some opera. * Song #1 - Lachy Theme Tune! * Song #2 - Hello, My Name Is Emma * Song #3 - ABC * Song #4 - Henry's Dance Emma speaks about the festival of drum amercements and tells the viewers to have a wonderful day. Anthony starts to speak about a Scottish music festival with his bagpipes. Lachy starts to speak about a carnival and then says that they are so much fun. * Song #5 - Fruitie In My Hat * Carnival Of The Animals - Segment 1 Lachy tells us about when he was young and when he used to play a grand piano as well as describing the piano. He plays a tune in his grand piano which he says sounds like circus music. Captain enters singing to the tune as a clown "Up and down, juggling balls." Emma introduces 'The Little Wiggles' * The Little Wiggles - Segment 1 * Song #6 - Dressing Up * Song #7 - Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Song #8 - Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live) Songs # Lachy! # Hello, My Name Is Emma # ABC # Henry's Dance # Fruitie In My Hat # Dressing Up (Little Wiggles) # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live) Gallery File:HelloEveryone1.png|Anthony Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:HelloEveryone2.png|Simon Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:HelloEveryone3.png|Lachy File:Emma'sBowStudio.png|Emma's bow studio File:HelloEveryone4.png|"Hello, My Name is Emma" File:HelloEveryone5.png File:HelloEveryone6.png|Lachy, Anthony, Emma, and Caterina File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:HelloEveryone7.png|"ABC" File:HelloEveryone8.png|Emma and Anthony File:HelloEveryone9.png|Lachy and Emma File:CountinginAuslan.png|Counting in Auslan File:HelloEveryone10.png|Emma counting to 10 in Auslan File:WiggleParkSeries10.png|Wiggle Park File:HelloEveryone11.png|"Henry's Dance" File:HelloEveryone12.png|Emma, Simon, and Anthony File:HelloEveryone13.png|Lachy and Henry File:HelloEveryone14.png File:HelloEveryone15.png File:HelloEveryone16.png|Captain, Henry, and Anthony File:HelloEveryone17.png File:HelloEveryone18.png|Captain, Henry, Simon, Anthony, and Emma WiggleParkSeries10.png IMG 2743.PNG|Wiggle House File:HelloEveryone19.png|Emma as a drum major File:HelloEveryone20.png|Anthony as a bagpiper File:HelloEveryone21.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:HelloEveryone22.png File:HelloEveryone23.png|Lachy as a conga dancer File:HelloEveryone24.png|"Fruitie in My Hat" File:HelloEveryone25.png|Simon talking about Carnival of the Numbers File:HelloEveryone26.png File:CarnivaloftheAnimals.png|Carnival of the Animals File:HelloEveryone27.png|Simon File:HelloEveryone28.png|Simon's Carnival of the Animals book File:HelloEveryone29.png|"The Day Has Arrived" File:HelloEveryone30.png|A Carnival of the Animals sign File:HelloEveryone31.png|"The Lion, King of the Jungle" File:HelloEveryone32.png File:HelloEveryone33.png File:HelloEveryone34.png File:HelloEveryone35.png CarnivaloftheAnimals.png IMG 2743.PNG File:HelloEveryone36.png|Lachy and his toy piano File:HelloEveryone37.png File:HelloEveryone38.png File:HelloEveryone39.png File:HelloEveryone40.png File:HelloEveryone41.png File:HelloEveryone42.png|Lachy and Captain File:HelloEveryone43.png|Captain File:HelloEveryone44.png File:HelloEveryone45.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:HelloEveryone46.png|Emma File:HelloEveryone47.png|Little Lachy and Little Anthony File:HelloEveryone48.png|Little Lachy as a doctor File:HelloEveryone49.png|Little Anthony playing the acoustic guitar File:HelloEveryone50.png File:HelloEveryone51.png File:HelloEveryone52.png|Little Simon and Little Anthony File:HelloEveryone53.png|Little Simon as a fireman File:HelloEveryone54.png File:HelloEveryone55.png|Little Simon as a doctor File:HelloEveryone56.png|Little Simon, Little Lachy, and Little Anthony File:HelloEveryone57.png|"Dressing Up" File:HelloEveryone58.png|Little Emma as a ballerina File:WigglyArena.png|Wiggly Arena File:HelloEveryone59.png|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" File:HelloEveryone60.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:WigglyArenaSignSeries10.png|Wiggly Arena sign File:HelloEveryone61.png File:HelloEveryone62.png|Lachy in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone63.png|Lachy and the audience File:HelloEveryone64.png File:HelloEveryone65.png File:HelloEveryone66.png File:HelloEveryone67.png File:HelloEveryone68.png|Emma in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone69.png|Emma and Lachy in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone70.png File:HelloEveryone71.png File:HelloEveryone72.png File:HelloEveryone73.png|Emma, Simon, and Lachy File:HelloEveryone74.png File:HelloEveryone75.png|Simon in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone76.png File:HelloEveryone77.png File:HelloEveryone78.png|Anthony in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone79.png|The Wiggles File:HelloEveryone80.png File:HelloEveryone81.png File:HelloEveryone82.png File:HelloEveryone83.png File:HelloEveryone84.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" (Live) File:HelloEveryone85.png|Captain and Simon File:HelloEveryone86.png|Captain in The Wiggles concert File:HelloEveryone87.png|Anthony and Captain File:HelloEveryone88.png File:HelloEveryone89.png File:HelloEveryone90.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Henry File:HelloEveryone91.png|Henry File:HelloEveryone92.png File:HelloEveryone93.png File:HelloEveryone94.png|The Wiggles, Officer Beeples, Henry, and Wags File:HelloEveryone95.png File:HelloEveryone96.png|Emma, Anthony, Wags, and Officer Beeples File:HelloEveryone97.png|Anthony and Wags File:HelloEveryone98.png File:HelloEveryone99.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Dorothy File:HelloEveryone100.png|Dorothy File:HelloEveryone101.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:HelloEveryone102.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:HelloEveryone103.png File:HelloEveryone104.png|Dorothy giggling File:HelloEveryone105.png File:HelloEveryone106.png|The audience File:HelloEveryone107.png File:HelloEveryone108.png|Simon and Dorothy File:HelloEveryone109.png File:HelloEveryone110.png File:HelloEveryone111.png File:HelloEveryone112.png File:HelloEveryone113.png File:HelloEveryone114.png File:HelloEveryone115.png File:HelloEveryone116.png File:HelloEveryone117.png File:HelloEveryone118.png Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Debuts Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 10 Galleries Category:2018 episodes Category:New Wiggles